Day & Night - opposites attract each other
by Miyoko Tomae
Summary: Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Diesen Satz sagte meine Mutter immer. Es scheint Quatsch zu sein aber in Wirklichkeit trifft es zu. Liebe & Hass beides unterschiedlich aber trotzdem kann Hass sich in Liebe verwandeln und Liebe in Hass. Aber dies ist nicht der Gegensatz auf den ich anspiele. Meine Geschichte basiert auf dem Gegensatz Tag & Nacht.


**Die erste Begegnung**

_Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Diesen Satz sagte meine Mutter immer. Es scheint Quatsch zu sein aber in Wirklichkeit trifft es zu. Liebe & Hass beides unterschiedlich aber trotzdem kann Hass sich in Liebe verwandeln und Liebe in Hass. Aber dies ist nicht der Gegensatz auf den ich anspiele. Meine Geschichte basiert auf dem Gegensatz Tag & Nacht._

_Es ist merkwürdig wie die Wesen des Tages auf die Wesen der Nacht reagieren. Unwissende begegnen ihnen wie als seien nur auf eine gewisse Weise anders. Sowohl im positiven als auch im negativen. Die Wissenden hingen begegnen ihnen mit Furcht, Hass, Misstrauen & Vorsicht. Ja, so leben beide Seiten seit Jahrhunderten im Kampf gegen einander. Dies alles passiert zumeist ohne, dass die Unwissenden es herausfinden aber manchmal gibt es leider solche Momente._

Ich schlug mein Notizbuch zu. Ich gehörte zu den Wissenden aber um die Wesen der Nacht habe ich nach diesem "Vorfall" immer einen Bogen um die Wesen der Nacht gemacht. Bis zu dem Tag an dem ich an die Cross-Akademie kam. Eine Schule für Menschen und Vampire. Meine Eltern gehören zu den Unwissenden und wussten daher nicht wie es für mich ist mit diesen Bestien in menschengestallt auf eine Schule zu gehen. Ja, es ist hart dieses Geheimnis für mich zu behalten. Niemandem habe ich bis Heute erzählt was an jenem Tag im Haus meiner Freundin wirklich passiert ist.

"Hoshigawa Sachiko, pass in meinem Unterricht gefälligst auf. Bei deinen Noten kannst du es dir nämlich nicht erlauben.", typisch mein Mathelehrer. Er bezeichnet mich immer als dumm, weil ich nicht zu seinen Streberchen gehöre. Zu meinem Glück klingelte die Schulglocke und rettete mich aus meiner Misere. Ich packte schnell meine Textbücher zusammen und raste am Lehrer vorbei in mein Wohnheim. Kaum hatte ich mich hingesetzt und meine Bücher weggelegt kam meine Zimmergenossin und gleichzeitig beste Freundin Keiko ins Zimmer, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich bis vor das Tor des Mondwohnheims. Keiko war wie alle anderen Mädchen hin und weg von den Vampiren der Night Class. Auch sie sind alle unwissend und naiv noch dazu. Normalerweise stand ich weit hinten aber heute hatte mich Keiko mit nach vorne gezogen. Es wurde gestoßen und geschoben und getreten. Als sich das Tor öffnete wurde alles noch schlimmer und die Lautstärke stieg ins unermessliche. Ich versuchte mir keine größeren Verletzungen zu holen. Plötzlich stieß mir eines der Mädchen hinter mir einen ihrer Ellenbogen in den Rücken und ich fiel nach vorn. Ich wartete auf den Aufschlag aber er kam nicht. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah in ein wunderschönes grünes Augenpaar.

**Das Mädchen, welches nur Fragen aufwirft**

Plötzlich stieß mir eines der Mädchen hinter mir einen ihrer Ellenbogen in den Rücken und ich fiel nach vorn. Ich wartete auf den Aufschlag aber er kam nicht. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah in ein wunderschönes grünes Augenpaar.

Moment was denke ich da. Auch er ist einer dieser Bestien in Menschengestallt.  
Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor und zischte, so leise das es keine der Groupies etwas mitbekam: "Du kannst deine Griffel wieder weg nehmen **Blutsauger**!" Das Wort Blutsauger betonte ich extra. Etwas geschockt sah mich der Blodschopf an und ließ mich los. Als ich wieder stand verbeugte ich mich als eine Art Dank und warf der Night Class noch schnell einen finsternen Blick zu bevor ich in Richtung Wohnheim lief. Keiko kam mir hinterher gerannt..  
"Sachiko sag mal was sollte die Aktion eben." "Welche? Etwa die wo mich so eine Idiotin in die Night Class Schüler reingestoßen hat?" "Man hat dich gestoßen?" Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Keiko du weißt die Night Class interessiert mich nicht besonders und ich komme nur dir zu liebe mit. Warum sollte ich mich denn fallen lassen?" Keiko schaute mich schuldbewusst an. "Naja eigentlich bin ich nur ein wenig Eifersüchtig, schließlich bist du Ichijo-senpai in die Arme gefallen und du weißt ja, dass ich ihn sehr mag.

Plötzlich stieß mir eines der Mädchen hinter mir einen ihrer Ellenbogen in den Rücken und ich fiel nach vorn. Ich wartete auf den Aufschlag aber er kam nicht. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah in ein wunderschönes grünes Augenpaar.

Moment was denke ich da. Auch er ist einer dieser Bestien in Menschengestallt.  
Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor und zischte, so leise das es keine der Groupies etwas mitbekam: "Du kannst deine Griffel wieder weg nehmen **Blutsauger**!" Das Wort Blutsauger betonte ich extra. Etwas geschockt sah mich der Blodschopf an und ließ mich los. Als ich wieder stand verbeugte ich mich als eine Art Dank und warf der Night Class noch schnell einen finsternen Blick zu bevor ich in Richtung Wohnheim lief. Keiko kam mir hinterher gerannt..  
"Sachiko sag mal was sollte die Aktion eben." "Welche? Etwa die wo mich so eine Idiotin in die Night Class Schüler reingestoßen hat?" "Man hat dich gestoßen?" Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Keiko du weißt die Night Class interessiert mich nicht besonders und ich komme nur dir zu liebe mit. Warum sollte ich mich denn fallen lassen?" Keiko schaute mich schuldbewusst an. "Naja eigentlich bin ich nur ein wenig Eifersüchtig, schließlich bist du Ichijo-senpai in die Arme gefallen und du weißt ja, dass ich ihn sehr mag.

_Plötzlich stieß mir eines der Mädchen hinter mir einen ihrer Ellenbogen in den Rücken und ich fiel nach vorn. Ich wartete auf den Aufschlag aber er kam nicht. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah in ein wunderschönes grünes Augenpaar._

Moment was denke ich da. Auch er ist einer dieser Bestien in Menschengestalt.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor und zischte, so leise das es keine der Groupies etwas mitbekam: "Du kannst deine Griffel wieder weg nehmen **Blutsauger**!" Das Wort Blutsauger betonte ich extra. Etwas geschockt sah mich der Blondschopf an und ließ mich los. Als ich wieder stand verbeugte ich mich als eine Art Dank und warf der Night Class noch schnell einen finsteren Blick zu bevor ich in Richtung Wohnheim lief. Keiko kam mir hinterher gerannt.

"Sachiko sag mal was sollte die Aktion eben." "Welche? Etwa die wo mich so eine Idiotin in die Night Class Schüler reingestoßen hat?" "Man hat dich gestoßen?" Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Keiko du weißt die Night Class interessiert mich nicht besonders und ich komme nur dir zu liebe mit. Warum sollte ich mich denn fallen lassen?" Keiko schaute mich schuldbewusst an. "Naja eigentlich bin ich nur ein wenig Eifersüchtig, schließlich bist du Ichijo-senpai in die Arme gefallen und du weißt ja, dass ich ihn sehr mag." "Keiko merk dir eines ich habe einmal meine beste Freundin verloren aus dem Grund will ich dich nicht verlieren schließlich bist du jetzt meine beste Freundin. Außerdem tue ich meinen Freunden nicht weh." Keiko sah mich an. Ich hatte nicht gelogen und das wusste sie. Irgendwie schien sie sich schuldig zu fühlen. "Hey, du brauchst dich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Eifersucht ist natürlich und menschlich. Sie ist eine Emotion die dich zu der macht die du bist und das macht dich einzigartig." "Sachiko?" "Ja?" "Das war jetzt so schmalzig wie ein komplettes Schmalzfabrik." Wir beide fingen an zu lachen.

Nun waren wir in unserem Zimmer, da fragte sie mich etwas was ich gehofft hatte von ihr zu hören: „Sag mal Sachiko du hast doch mal einen Mordanschlag überlebt, hast du zu der Zeit deine beste Freundin verloren. Dein Vater erwähnte ich solle dich nicht darauf ansprechen aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das es wie eine Geisteskrankheit an dir nagt und dich Stück für Stück von innen heraus zerstört. Bitte ich sehe es dir doch an, rede mit mir." Ich fand es schön, dass sie versuchen wollte mich von meiner Qual zu erlösen aber ich konnte es ihr nicht erzählen. Sie würde es einfach nicht verstehen, also erzählte ich ihr, was ich auch dem Psychologen damals erzählt hatte, nämlich die gekürzte Version.

„Weist du an viel kann ich mich nicht erinnern nur an das viele Blut und das Satoshi, der Bruder meiner besten Freundin Sayuri, versuchte mich zu beschützen. Ich habe eigentlich Plötzlich stieß mir eines der Mädchen hinter mir einen ihrer Ellenbogen in den Rücken und ich fiel nach vorn. Ich wartete auf den Aufschlag aber er kam nicht. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah in ein wunderschönes grünes Augenpaar.nicht viel mitbekommen da ich mit einer Bratpfanne bewusstlos geschlagen wurde."

Ich beendete meine Erzählung und folgte mit meinen Blicken Keiko's Reaktion. Es schien sie zu verwirren. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen als ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte.

Meine Erzählung hatte mich selbst eiskalt gelassen, so oft hatte ich sie schon erzählt, also stand ich auf und ging mit meinem gewohnten falschen Lächeln zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Yuuki-chan was führt dich hierher?", fragte ich aber es interessierte mich weniger als ob in China ein Sack mit Reis umfällt. „Sachiko-san der Rektor würde gerne mit dir sprechen." Mein Lächeln verschwand und ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von Keiko und dann folgte ich Yuuki zum Rektorenzimmer.

Dort angekommen verabschiedete sich Yuuki und ich ging in das Zimmer hinein. Der Rektor hingegen war nirgends zu entdecken. Ich stand buchstäblich da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Plötzlich ging die Tür hinter mir auf und der Rektor kam herein mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl während ich unschlüssig stehen blieb.

„Hoshigawa Sachiko-san ich möchte dich etwas fragen…", bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte fiel ich ihm ins Wort: „Sie meinen ob ich über die Blutsauger bescheid weiß?"

Er schaute mich an wie ein Eichhörnchen wenn's donnert. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Hallo Erde an Rektor Cross." „Woher weißt du denn davon?", fragte er. „Naja, ich hatte vor knapp 3 ½ Jahren ein Erlebnis, welches nicht besonders erfreulich war. Okay wenn das alles war gehe ich jetzt.", meinte ich, verlies das Rektorenzimmer und ging zurück auf mein Zimmer.

**Kapitel: 3**

Einige Tage waren seit dem Tag vergangen an dem ich dem Rektor eröffnen musste, dass ich bescheid wusste. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Nun hatte ich mein einziges Geheimnis preisgegeben. Ich hatte es außerdem abgelehnt Vertrauensschülerin zu sein. Ich hätte es ja gemacht hätte ich nicht diese schreckliche Erinnerungen an die Blutsauger.

Inzwischen war Samstag und ich war mit Keiko in der Stadt. Es war eine Tortur gewesen den Rektor davon zu überzeugen zu können, dass uns schon nichts passiert. Am Ende haben wir gewonnen da plötzlich Kuran Kaname vor der Tür stand und der Rektor Keiko und mich so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte.

Keiko hatte mich gezwungen mit ihr Ballkleider kaufen zu gehen. Nachdem wir nach geschlagenen vier Stunden endlich beide ein Kleid hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Es war schon spät und ich spürte Blicke in meinem Rücken. Ja, die Zeit der Vampire war nah. Plötzlich ertönte ein Geräusch und ich wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. „Keiko, geh schon mal vor! Ich glaube ich hab was verloren." „Sachiko, warte!", schrie sie mir hinter her, aber ich schrie zurück sie solle lieber zurück zur Akademie gehen. Denn das was ich jetzt zu tun hatte wollte ich ihr nicht antun.

Ich rannte in die Seitengasse, woher ich das Geräusch gehört hatte. Das Bild was sich mir bot war grauenhaft. Überall war Blut vergossen und einer dieser Blutsauger hatte sich über ein kleines Kind gebeugt. Ich konnte nicht einfach so zusehen und schrie: „Hey du da such dir jemanden in deiner Größe. Kleine Kinder auszusaugen ist doch armselig."

Er schaute zu mir und kaum eine Sekunde später griff er mich an. Ich wich geschickt aus. Nahm meine Waffe hervor und schoss. Von dem Blutsauger war nur noch Sand übrig. Nun sah ich was dieser Vampir alles getan hatte bevor ich gekommen war. Es lagen zwei Blutleere Körper auf dem Boden. Höchstwahrscheinlich die Eltern des kleinen Kindes. Da fiel mir ein das Kind musste vollkommen verängstigt sein. Auf einmal spürte ich, dass irgendwer an meiner Jacke zog. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und erblickte das kleine Kind. Da das Kind nun nah genug war konnte ich erkennen, dass es ein Mädchen war. Ich beugt mich zu der Kleinen hinunter und sie fragte mich: „Warum schlafen Okaa-san und Otou-san und wann wachen sie wieder auf?" Die arme Kleine. „Weißt du Liebes deine Eltern wachen nicht mehr auf." Sie schaute mich traurig an und krallte sich in meiner Jacke fest. „Hast du Lust erstmal mit mir zukommen Liebes?" Sie nickte und ich zog schnell mein Handy hervor und informierte den Hunterverband. Dann nahm ich die Kleine hoch und ging zurück zur Cross-Akademie. So schnell ich konnte schlich ich durch die Nacht. Leider sah mich einer der Blutsauger. „Für Day Class Schüler ist schon lange Ausgangssperre.", sagte er und wollte mich an Arm aus dem Gebüsch ziehen. Ich reagierte schneller und hielt ihm meine Waffe an den Kopf. „Lass mich los Vampir!", zischte ich und entsicherte die Waffe. Er lies mich los und ich lies die Waffe sinken. Von meinem Rücken her war ein wimmern zu hören. Der Vampir schaute sich um und sah das Mädchen, welches sich auf meinem Rücken befand. „Es wird alles gut du darfst dich nicht aufregen.", versuchte ich das kleine Kind zu beruhigen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich an dem Vampir vorbei und machte mich auf den Weg zum Rektor. Zu meinem Missfallen folgte mir der Blutsauger. Vor dem Büro des Rektors hörte ich: „Hoshigawa-san ist also immer noch nicht aufgetaucht." Das war mein Stichwort, ich öffnete die Tür und sagte: „Sie haben geläutet Herr Rektor." Ich erntete zwei böse Blicke. Den einen von Kiryu-kun und den anderen von Kuran-senpai. Aber das ignorierte ich geflissentlich. Ich ging an den beiden vorbei und fragte: „Wäre es möglich unter vier Augen reden zu können?" Der Rektor folgte meiner Bitte und schickte alle anderen nach draußen. Als alle draußen waren, holte ich das kleine Mädchen von meinem Rücken und sagte: „Ein Blutsauger hat ihre Eltern getötet, deshalb habe ich sie mitgebracht und keine Angst der Blutsauger ist Tod und der Hunterverband kümmert sich um die Leichen." Kaum hatte ich den Satz zu Ende gesprochen stürmte Yuuki in den Raum. „Herr Rektor… Sachiko-san du bist ja wieder da." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Onee-san heißt also Sachiko?", fragte die Kleine. Ich nickte und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Ich heiße Akako.", meinte die Kleine und spielte mit meinen Haaren. „Was machen wir denn jetzt mit Akako?", fragte ich. „Über Nacht kann sie hier bleiben, morgen muss ich mir überlegen was wir mit ihr machen." Es war schrecklich zu sehen das Akako niemanden mehr hatte. Der Rektor gab Yuuki die Aufgabe Akako in sein Gästezimmer zu bringen, damit sie dort schlafen kann. Aber leider war es schwieriger sie von mir Loszubekommen als gedacht. Am Ende saß ich dann am Bett und sag für sie ( watch?v=yzFkm3VFum0) bis sie eingeschlafen war. Dann schlich ich mich in mein Zimmer, legte mich in mein Bett und schlief.

**Albtraumhafte Erinnerungen & albtraumhafte Enthüllungen**

_**Traum:**_

„_Ihr beide habt doch wirklich keine Ahnung von Mathe oder?", fragte Satoshi Sayuri und mich. Wir beide schüttelten den Kopf. Ich stand auf um ein Buch zu holen und schaute dabei aus dem Fenster. „Hey, Leute spinn ich oder blüht der Kirschbaum?" Satoshi war aufgesprungen und schaute nun auch aus dem Fenster. „Onii-san was ist los?", fragte Sayuri. „Die Kirschblüte blüht außerhalb der Saison, du weißt was das bedeutet oder?" Sayuri nickte als Antwort auf Satoshi's Frage. „Sayuri, Sachiko ihr bleibt hier im Zimmer habt ihr verstanden?!" Satoshi's Stimme war eindringlich und er bestand darauf, dass wir auf ihn hörten. „Ja, okay Satoshi-kun.", antwortete ich. Sayuri schaute einfach trotzig zu Boden. „Sayuri! Mach keine Dummheiten! Du weißt, du bist dem nicht gewachsen! Bleib hier!" So harsch und bestimmend hatte ich Satoshi nie mit Sayuri sprechen hören. Als Sayuri widerwillig genickt hatte, verließ Satoshi das Zimmer._

„_Von wegen ich bin genau so stark wie du Satoshi!", murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit und erhob sich von ihrem Bett, auf welchem sie die komplette Zeit gesessen hatte. Plötzlich dieses Geräusch, das klang wie eine kleine Glocke. Es kam näher. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich und obwohl ich nicht wusste warum suchte ich etwas um mich zu verteidigen. Sayuri schaute mich böse an. Es schien mir als wäre sie eifersüchtig. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wieso sie auf mich hätte eifersüchtig sollen. Ihr Blick schweifte zur Tür und ging dort hin. Ich griff nach ihrem Arm. „Lass mich los!", fauchte sie und vor Schreck, über ihren Ton, lies ich sie los. _

_Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer und ich lief ihr hinterher. „Sayuri, warte! Satoshi-kun sagte doch wir sollen im Zimmer bleiben." Sie ignorierte mich und lief nach unten. Im Erdgeschoss war eine merkwürdige Aura zu spüren. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl also folgte ich Sayuri. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer eintrat erschrak ich fast zu Tode. Alles war rot – blutrot. Außerdem lagen dort zwei reglose Körper. Es waren Takeyoki Masao und seine Frau Ryoko, Sayuri's & Satoshi's Eltern. _

_Plötzlich spürte ich die merkwürdige Aura direkt hinter mir. Schnell drehte ich mich um und sah eine Frau – eine wirklich schöne Frau. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. „Pfoten weg von Sachiko, du Monster!" war auf einmal Satoshi's Stimme zu hören. „Du heißt also Sachiko, mein liebes Kind…" Weiter kam sie nicht, da Sayuri sie unterbrach: „Hey! Wie wäre es wenn du dir jemanden suchst der sich gegen dich wehren würde! Na los kämpfe!" Satoshi und ich schauten Sayuri geschockt an, während die Frau anfing zu lächeln. Noch bevor Sayuri etwas tun konnte stand die Frau hinter ihr und biss Sayuri in den Hals. „Sayuri!", schrieen Satoshi und ich. Dann ich stand wie am Boden festgefroren und auch Satoshi schien es so zu gehen. Nachdem die Frau von ihr abgelassen hatte sackte Sayuri einfach zusammen. Die Frau kam wieder auf mich zu aber Satoshi stellte sich in ihren Weg. Er hielt ein Schwert in die Richtung wo diese Frau stand. Aber mit nur einem Schlag beförderte sie den Jungen in einen anderen Raum. Nun war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Unbewusst griff ich nach dem Schwert, welches Satoshi hatte fallen lassen. Es war als wüsste mein Körper was er zu tun hatte ohne, dass mein Verstand es erfassen konnte. Ich konnte jedem ihrer Angriffe ausweichen. Auf einmal stand dort ein Junge im Wohnzimmer. „Shizuka-sama, der Verband ist in der Nähe. Ich denke es ist besser wenn wir gehen." Der Junge sprach als wäre das für ihn vollkommen normal. Ich war so sehr auf den Jungen konzentriert, dass ich Shizuka's letzten Angriff nicht kommen sah und ich von einem Ende des Wohnzimmers ins andere Ende flog. Ich spürte wie mein Kopf gegen den Kaminsims knallte. Mein Blick wurde trüb und das letzte was ich sah bevor mich Schwärze einhüllte war, dass der Junge Sayuri hoch nahm und zusammen mit Shizuka verschwand."_

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 15 Uhr. Ich hatte den Unterricht verpasst. Langsam sank ich in mein Kissen zurück.

Dann ging die Tür auf und Keiko stürmte, zusammen mit dem Arzt der Akademie, ins Zimmer. „Oh, wie es scheint ist Hoshigawa-san wieder bei Bewusstsein", meinte der Arzt. Bei Bewusstsein? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern ohnmächtig gewesen zu sein. „Ich war ohnmächtig?", fragte noch immer etwas benommen. Der Arzt antwortete mir: „Ja, ihre Zimmergenossin hat mich heute morgen in aller Herr Gottes Frühe hierher geholt um nach ihnen zu sehen, da sie nicht aufwachten. Sie scheinen bis vorhin Bewusstlos gewesen zu sein." Geschockt sah ich den Mediziner an. „Ich habe den Rektor darüber informiert und ihm mitgeteilt, dass ich sie gern im Krankenhaus durchchecken lassen würde. Der Rektor hat ihre Eltern in Kenntnis gesetzt und diese haben der Untersuchung zugestimmt. Aus diesem Grund werde ich sie Morgen ins Krankenhaus fahren. Vom Unterricht sind sie für Heute und Morgen natürlich befreit." „Ich möchte Sachiko gerne begleiten. Ginge das denn, Herr Doktor?", fragte Keiko. Der Mediziner nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Nachdem ich diesen einen Tag in Krankenhaus verbracht hatte bekam ich zwei Wochen später einen Brief vom Krankenhaus. Also wartete ich bis zum Wochenende und für zu meinen Eltern. Als ich ankam waren meine Eltern ausgesprochen nervös. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Angst ich hätte eine besondere Krankheit. Ich öffnete den Brief und las ihn vor. Der Untersuchung nach war ich völlig gesund aber dort stand, dass meine Fingerabdrücke nicht mit denen in den Unterlagen übereinstimmten. Geschockt ließ ich den Brief fallen. „Sachiko was ist los." Ich ließ meinen schrägen Pony über mein Gesicht fallen und sagte: „Gesundheitlich fehlt mir nichts…aber meine Fingerabdrücke stimmen nicht mit denen in deren Akten überein…Kann es sein, dass…dass ihr mich…adoptiert habt?" „Sachiko…" Ich wusste was sie sagen wollte. „Es stimmt also…ich bin adoptiert." Ich fing an zu weinen. „Herzchen…auch wenn du nicht unsere leibliche Tochter bist, bist und bleibst du trotzdem unsere Tochter." „Aber warum habt ihr es mir nie gesagt!?" Ich war wütend. Wie konnten sie mir so etwas Wichtiges verheimlichen? „Wir wollten es dir eigentlich an deinem 16. Geburtstag sagen wäre da nicht dieser…Unfall gewesen." Das war verständlich sie wollten mich nicht noch mehr zerstören.

Nun brannte mir aber eine andere Frage auf der Seele: „Wer sind denn meine leiblichen Eltern?" Meine Adoptiveltern schauten beide auf den Boden. Es schien mir als wären sie in einem Gewissenskonflikt. Dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit antwortete mir mein Adoptivvater: „Deine leiblichen Eltern sind Takeyoki Masao und Takeyoki Ryoko." Ich stand unter Schock. „Ich…ich denke ich sollte zu Akademie zurückkehren.", sagte ich, schnappte mir meine Tasche und meine Jacke und verschwand nach draußen. Ich rief mir mit meinem Handy ein Taxi und fuhr, immer noch unter Schock stehend, zurück zur Akademie.


End file.
